She danced with a monster
by Bellamort500
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa remember the first Voldemort and Bellatrix met.
1. Andromeda

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

I was only fourteen when my sister Bellatrix met Voldemort for the first time, but I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Our parents were hosting a party there was no special occasion it was just something my mother had decided to do.

I remember my younger sister Narcissa talked and talked about the party and nothing else for days.

Bellatrix had sulkily complained about having to attend the thing until my father informed her that the Dark Lord was coming.

It was amazing how quickly she stopped complaining about it, but even before meeting him she was obsessed with him.

Bellatrix's obsession had started years earlier, an obsession my parents were unaware of.

I often wonder if they had of wknown would they have nipped the whole thing in the bud before her obsession took her down a road that she could never come back from.

That party sealed the road she would travel down, I'm sure of it.

Bellatrix spent the whole day getting ready in her room; whenever I or Narcissa tried to talk to her she would shriek at us to leave her alone.

Even at sixteen Bellatrix had the temper of the devil and you never knew what she'd do to you if you upset her.

Maybe that was reason neither I or Narcissa never told our parents about her obsession with Voldemort, Fear.

It was fear that kept us out her room all day even though we both were dying to see what she going to wear.

It was the first time she had been allowed to pick her own clothes which is a decision I am sure my mother regretted until the day she died.

She looked stunning in a black corset and a black skirt that came just over her knees; with her lips bright red and her hair tightly in a bun.

Every man's eyes were on her in seconds as she entered the room and unfortunately a pair of those eyes were Voldemort's.

I saw the way his eyes scanned her body and I saw the smirk my sister gave at getting his attention.

All through the night I watched my sister, it was as if I had been hypnotized into watching her.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she danced closely with boy after boy; I couldn't take my eyes of her as my father introduced her to that monster.

No matter how much I tried to rip my eyes away when he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, I couldn't.

My eyes stayed glued to her and him as they danced; the way she danced with him was different to the way she had danced with the others.

With the others she had been teasing and in control, but with him it was exactly opposite.

When they finished dancing I saw this look on her face that I had never seen before; it was a look of fulfillment .

It was that moment I knew that the only place she'd ever be happy was in his arms and by his side. It was then I let my sister go instead of trying to fight for her.

Maybe if I had fought to keep her away from him she wouldn't have become the monster she did.

My sister danced in the arms of a monster and then she became one. 


	2. Narcissa

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

I as thirteen when the Dark Lord attended a party hosted, but even as an adult it that night still haunts me.

Neither I or my sister Andromeda cared whether he was attending or not, but our eldest sister Bellatrix she cared a great deal.

Him attending was the only reason Bellatrix had agreed to attended; She been obsessed with him for a while at that point.

If my mother or father knew about her obsession I do not know, but if they did neither of them tried to stop it.

The day of the party Bellatrix spent the entire day getting ready in her, both Andromeda and I tried to speak to her and to get into her room, but she refused to let us in.

Even then at thirteen I knew to fear my eldest sister. She may have only been sixteen then, but Bellatrix knew how to a lot of damage to people; so it only took one refusal to keep me and Andromeda at bay.

When the guests began to arrive and there was no sign of Bellatrix I thought that maybe she had come to senses and gotten over what ever it was that was making her obsess over him.

I was wrong she just wanted everyone gathered there so she could show of how great she looked. She did look great; great enough to gain every man's attention including that of the Dark Lord's.

He was still handsome then at least on the outside, but looking closely I could see a monster in his eyes. A monster

that was looking at my sister as she was his prey and he were a wolf.

That was the scariest thing about him to me; not how much power he had, but the way he stared at my sister.

Bellatrix lapped up his attention and I wanted to scream at her to see the monster within him, but she didn't and by the time she could she was to far gone to care.

That night Bellatrix danced with several boys she danced so close to them, teasing them and trying to see how the Dark Lord would react.

He reacted just the way my sister wanted him to react by asking her to dance; the way their bodies moved together as they danced was as if they had danced a hundred times before and would dance a hundred times again.

When they finished dancing my sister had this strange look on her face as if she had found inner peace for the first time.

That look said it all to me that night; that my sister would only ever be happy by the side of a man who had monster inside his eyes .

My sister danced in the arms of a monster and then she became one.


End file.
